


No More Turning Away {FANART}

by GypsyMoon



Series: Romangers Confessions: Artwork Vault [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Rescue, Romangers Artwork, What should of happened in Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyMoon/pseuds/GypsyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age of Ultron:  Steve and Natasha AU rescue scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Turning Away {FANART}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yvonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvonne/gifts), [Romanovascap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovascap/gifts).



The connection they shared was dimming. Steve felt the betrayal soldering in his bones. Nothing could have prevented this moment but he wasn’t giving up on her. In a slow approach, he breached the red haze reflecting over the rust bars of the cell. She was in there, broken and cold. He didn’t hesitate to advance, his eyes closed as the feverish skin of his forehead pressed against the bars. He could surrender everything to give her freedom, but it wasn’t the bars that imprisoned her—it was illusions of her past.

“Natasha,” he breathed, air chilled in his lungs. “I should’ve been there for you…Not Banner. I was a fool for letting you dance alone…” In that unveiled profession, Steve opened his eyes, the light shades of aquamarine obscured with unreleased tears. He steadied an unwavering gaze on her. Though he wouldn’t admit, Steve was depending on her forgiveness  He felt defeated by his own thrashing heart. Somehow he would mend the discarded pieces. For now, he took a moment to steady a breath and gave her an honest conclusion of his reflections. “I’m not gonna turn away….Not today.”

She glanced back at him, slipping her gloved hand through the bars, and found his cool, serene eyes in the darkness. When their hands finally touched, it felt nothing would divide them. “How about we get out here, Rogers…”

Steve nodded, with a trace of a boyish smirk tugging at his lips, and then broke the hinges of the cell gate with one pulse of his strength as rust hazed over them. He looked genuinely into her eyes, seeing the fire return in the depths, and he guided her out of the cell; never letting her slip out of his reach. “C’mon we’ve got one last fight to finish….”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to create some artwork, Romangers missing scenes and other stuff. This piece of imagery is a recreation of that scene when Bruce rescues Natasha in Ultron's lair, except in this time it's Steve who frees her. I wanted to show him giving her hope during this dire moment. Enjoy and have fun using this image. Thank you.


End file.
